


Dead Boys Walking

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Immortality, Magic, Other Side, Prompt Fic, Reality Bending, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, it basically a weird fantasy-irl AU, living dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: At birth,everyone gets their death dates tattooed on their arm and they die on that date no matter what.At least,most do.Some continue living past their Dates,essentially becoming immortal.They are Living Dead. They are YesterYears





	1. Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I live!I am pleased to announce I'm working on Dangerous Hands again after several months and hope to have an update or something before I get swamped by this Semester :)
> 
> anyway,I want a story about these dumb boys.
> 
> Prompt is that one about living past your government-assigned death date and living past it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ You die at this date no matter what. The Cause is not specified,it just will happen.That’s the golden rule of the Date. _

 

“Holy fuck”Alfredo stared at his arm in horror,before looking at the date on his phone.

 

“This can’t be right”he muttered,but if there was one thing smartphones were good at it was keeping the date.The Date on his arm was not the one listed.

 

“Alfredo!” he jumped at the sound of Michael calling his name,and quickly lowered his arm, “Is the stream started yet?”

 

“Almost,sorry!”he called back before he pushed the last few keys to make the stream live,before groaning and rubbing his eyes. 

 

The mark on his arm weighed heavily as the day wore on. Soon the day came to an end and he was out of the building almost instantly.

 

As he climbed into his car,he sees the Date again.Still there. Still shining bright.

 

Still Yesterday.

 

* * *

 

_ He can’t sleep and food just doesn’t seem to appeal to him.Video Games only do so much as he gets bored and anxious.It happens night after night.He tries everything from exercise to sleeping pills(the last thing helped a little but he felt strange after taking them).He knows nothing of the reasons why,it's strange. _

 

* * *

 

It's been a week. Alfredo is a confused mess.It's not showing in his face but in his actions apparently because of all the people to confront him,it's Jon.

 

“Fredo,what the hell”he pins him to a wall., “What’s going on with you?”

 

“W-what do you mean,dude?” Alfredo is tense.

 

“You’re acting fucking weird man.Weirder than Achievement Hunter Weird”

 

“I work in AH,dude. It happens”

 

“Not even-”

 

Suddenly Jon grabs his arm, “Hey-”

 

“I fucking knew it.”He read the Date again and looked up at him, “You’re supposed to be Dead”

 

“What do you mean?”he asked,voice hesitant, “I have no idea”.

 

“Bullshit”Jon turned his arm toward him and to the light of day read a date over a year old, “You know what I mean”

 

“Holy shit”Alfredo managed.

 

“Yeah.Welcome to the dead life,Fredo,baby. As of a week ago,you’re what’s called a YesterYear”


	2. Welcome to the Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update? From me?
> 
> so i finally got the first two chapters completed lol (school,yay!). Its not quite chronological order but I enjoyed writing this,so hope you guys liked reading!
> 
> Also I'm almost done with Dangerous Hands !I just can't bring myself to write the end XD stay tuned lol
> 
> Enjoy!

It was almost midnight when Alfredo finally saw Jon approaching him.

 

“You really can make a man wait”he said,and Jon smiled  weakly, “So what's so important that I have to meet you this late?”

 

“You’re a YesterYear now.That means sooner or later you're gonna be seeing shit you’re not gonna have words to explain”Jon smiled as he approached.Alfredo saw he was wearing all black,with silver chains hanging off his wrists and neck, “Decided to make that sooner”

 

“Okay,but what are we doing here?”

 

“Portals into the Other Side only open at 12 midnight and 12 noon for whatever reason around here in Texas,and as from what I found,the one that's easier to access for both of us is this one”They stood at the bank of a creek in the local park.

 

“So would we be able to get back before noon or-”

 

“It's just harder to get in than to get out.You can leave whenever,just as long as you know where you wanna go”

 

“Ah.So how much longer?”

 

“Not too long.Oh yeah and here”he pulled off one of his bracelets and handed it him, “Stay close to me.They can smell a newbie a mile off”

 

“Comforting”Alfredo said as there was the sound of bells and then the wind in the immediate area, “Is that it?”

 

“Right on schedule”Jon grinned as what almost looked a glowing rainbow vortex erupted into existence just above the water.

 

“Okay,we’re going in together.”Jon held out his hand.Alfredo looked hesitant,but Jon smiled again, “It's alright,I’ll be here the whole time”

 

Alfredo took a breath and then took the offered limb.

 

“Ready?”Jon asked.

 

Alfredo nodded.

 

“Now!”He took off at a sprint,pulling him along.Alfredo only just remembered to jump just after Jon did,and that sent them into the vortex,which closed after them,like nothing had ever occurred.

* * *

 

The storefront they eventually ended up at was small but lively.Alfredo looked up in surprise,having seen already so much in the last half a day he’d been there,dragged around by Jon.There was smoke coming from inside,and the lights made it appear like a rave was occurring.

 

“What are we doing here?”Alfredo asked.

 

“This was the first place I ended up at when I came through”Jon said as they entered.Inside looked like something straight out of a fantasy game,with the walls lined with potions,baskets of stones that looked like runes and a pile of notebooks along a far wall next to a statue of an angelic being.

 

“Welcome to The SkullCat-Oh hey Jon!”the guy who exited looked the most Human Alfredo had seen some he arrived, “See you brought a friend”

 

“Hey Ferro.This is Alfredo”Jon smiled as he turned to Alfredo, “Alfredo,this is Ferro,he runs the shop”

 

“Only cause Kitty is busy making wares”he said just as something exploded in the back room and they heard something that sounded like a startled cat, “You okay?”

 

“Golden!”came back a panicked voice before a black blur passed from the small back area to under the counter and then dragged something from under the cabinet off.

 

“Something blow up?”Alfredo asked.

 

“Nothing major I hope-”there was a crash and the same blur from before sprinted down the hall and bounded the counter in a single fluid movement before vanishing out the door.

 

“Fucking hell”Ferro jumped the counter to their side,revealing a long furry tail and paw-like feet, “Get out you two,she just unleashed hell”

 

“What do you mean-”Alfredo started to ask just as a long scaled appendage grabbed onto the edge of the doorway behind the counter.

 

“Shit”Jon grabbed Alfredo by the arm and the two ran.

* * *

 

It was close to six am when they emerged from the portal into the park again. Alfredo’s eyes were wide and Jon was laughing wildly.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!”Alfredo breathed. He was now wearing a different jacket,made of brown leather with runes sewn in,as well as an iron-based lining, “Giant mutant snake thing from a store run by a half wolf?”

 

Jon just stuck out his tongue,before he asked,

 

“How was it though?”

 

Alfredo caught his breath before looking at him.A smile crept over his face.

 

“Fantastic.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started Streaming over on twitch more,so my writing has been a bit limited. but hey,it happens.Thanks for reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! <3 you!


End file.
